The present invention is related to a cross-type wrench which can multidirectionally wrench a work piece and can be easily assembled/disassembled.
FIGS. 5 and 6 show a conventional cross-type wrench having a connector 6. The connector 6 is formed with an axial recess 61 having a first threaded section 611. An adjustment member 7 having a second threaded section 71 can be screwed into the recess 61. Several through holes 62 are radially formed on the connector 6 at equal intervals. Several rotary members 8 can be inserted in the through holes 62. The adjustment member 7 can be screwed for fixing the rotary members 8 to form the cross-type wrench for wrenching a work piece.
In the above structure, the connector 6 and the adjustment member 7 are connected by means of the first and second threaded sections 611, 71. Accordingly, after the adjustment member 7 and the connector 6 are produced, it is necessary to additionally process the adjustment member 7 and the connector 6 to form the threaded sections. Such operation is time-consuming and laborious so that the manufacturing cost is higher.
Moreover, in a working site, it is necessary to frequently replace the rotary member 8 according to the size of the wrenched work piece. When replacing the rotary member 8, it is necessary to first screw the adjustment member 7 to a certain position. Such procedure is time-consuming and laborious. Therefore, the working efficiency will be affected.
Furthermore, the connector 6 and the adjustment member 7 are connected by means of the first and second threaded sections 611, 71. After a period of use, the threads will be worn out. This will lead to slippage between the first and second threaded sections 611, 71.